School's Newest Twist
by Narulove13
Summary: Hell thats what I thought this new school would be no one believed me and now here I am being molested by my Onii-Chan's big brother. My name is Namikaze Naruto and this is the story of how my life in a new school. Wait where did that gun shot come from?
1. Chapter 1

Naru: Story inspired by eftee's story Welcome To Yaoi High! Go check that story out too! And NO FLAMERS!

Naruto: Naru does not own Naruto.

Ages: Naruto 16, Sasuke 18, Sakura 18, Neji 17, Tenten 17, Lee 17, Everyone else in the 'Tree group' 16, Sai 17.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Hell. That's what I said this new school would be when I started going. My dad laughed and said I was being ridiculous. Sakura said everything would be ok because she was going to the same school. Iruka said that the school would be good for me and that I would like it. But I was the only one that had the feeling that this would be hell. And now here I am being held down by my sempei neck exposed and my bodyguard is no where to be found.

I'm Namikaze Naruto. And this is the story of how my life got turned upside down by a Teme(1) and a childhood friend I called Onii-chan(2).

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

"Come on Naruto lets go!" Sakura said as she dragged the blonde with her.

"But Onee-Chan(3) I don't want to!" Naruto yelled as he saw the hellish school coming into sight. Sakura rolled her eyes and picked the blonde up placing him on one shoulder. Naruto hit her back a few times in an attempt to make her let go. "Put me down!" He glared at the back of his sisters head.

"No. You can't be late for your first day." Sakura said. Finally they walked through the gates of the school. Everyone stared at the odd two as Sakura carried the unwilling blonde to the office. She put him down in front of the secretary. "Umm excuse me."

Naruto looked around the room with a glare then looked at the tight hold on his wrist. 'Damn.'

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

"Class we have a new student today. You can come in now." Kakashi the teacher of homeroom said. Naruto walked through the door and stood by Kakashi staring at the students. "Please introduce your self. Tell us your likes, dislike, hobbies and if you want to your dream." Naruto nodded to the odd man that had one red eye and the bottom of his face covered with a mask. He assumed the red eye was because of the scar going over the eye.

Naruto smiled at the class to try and hide the fact he didn't want to be there. "My name is Namikaze Naruto." Just the name caused some whispers. "I like ramen, the color orange, walks, and music. I can't really think about anything I hate right now other then ramen that takes three minutes to make. I play some instruments; guitar, drums, violin. I'm in karate a 9th degree black belt. My dream is to be in a band some day." Naruto finished with a bow. There were a lot more whispers now. One that he noticed was about his dad. Another one was that he didn't look like a black belt.

"Ok Naruto pick a seat." Kakashi said as he sat at his desk. Naruto nodded and spotted a seat in the second row from the back by the window. He took it feeling some one drill holes in his head with they're eyes. He ignored it for now. "Ok, sense it's the first day we will just spend this period how you want. You don't have to read or anything. Just get to know your new class mates." Kakashi said. Everyone started doing they're own thing while Kakashi read an orange book.

Naruto stared out the window until he felt some one rap they're arm around his neck in a neck hold. They squeezed and Naruto squeaked in surprise. "Naru-Chan you never told me you would be coming to my school." The person said.

'That voice. That nickname. It's familiar.' The blonde thought. Naruto got out of the hold with ease and looked at the person. Despite the boyish voice the girl was almost perfect. She had long light brown hair held back in a braid, gold eyes that sucks your sight to them at first glance, curves but she wasn't a perfect hourglass, she wore a tucked in white button down shirt and black slacks. She was just down right gorgeous. Then he saw it. The three top buttons of the shirt were undone. And instead of seeing breasts he saw a very well muscled chest. This girl wasn't a girl at all! He came out of his daze with a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hel-lo!" The _boy_ said. Naruto looked at him with surprise and nodded in apology to him spacing out. "Please don't tell me you forgot me!" The boy glared at the blonde. Naruto looked away and scratched the back of his head. He was a little embarrassed that he thought the boy was a girl but could you blame him? "It's me Ryu! Norakima Ryuku your childhood friend. It's been what? Four, five years!" Naruto froze.

'Oh shit! Not only did I mistake this guy for a girl, I mistook Ryu for a girl! I am so dead!' Naruto thought. "O-Oh R-Ryu-Nii-Chan. Sorry you look different." Ryu's eye twitched. He put Naruto in the same hold as before.

"Which brings us back to the question. When were you going to tell me you were coming to my school?!" Ryu got an angry sparkle in his eye as if he heard Naruto's thoughts.

"I didn't know! And even if I did I wouldn't tell you molester!" Naruto got out of the hold again with some difficulty.

"Why Naru I'm hurt." Ryu joked then pointed at the boy behind Naruto. He had sandy red hair, pale green eyes with black around them, no eyebrows which Naruto thought was odd, he wore a blood red long sleeve almost skin tight shirt with dark blue jeans. "That's my friend Gaara by the way. He doesn't talk much." Ryu looked around to see everyone staring at him. He couldn't blame them after all he wasn't acting how he normally does. Mostly because this personality was for Naruto and sometimes Gaara. "Naru if your dream is still to be in a band then why don't you join mine?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "You have a band?"

"Yes. We have me on guitar and vocals. My friend Kiba on drums, my friend Ino on keyboard, and another friend Sasuke on base." Ryu explained.

"Then what would I be? All spots are taken. Unless you want another guitarist." Naruto turned in his seat to face the front of the room.

"Not guitar. Violin." Naruto looked at Ryu in shock.

"But it's a rock band right?" Ryu grinned at the blonde's question.

"Yes. Which is why a violin if incorporated right would sound awesome!" Ryu sat in his seat which was next to Gaara. Gaara had also turned to Ryu with question though he didn't really show how curies he was. "Come on Naru. If you say yes I'll let you off the hook for thinking I was a girl." Naruto froze. A flashback of what happened when they met came back. Naruto had said Ryu was a girl and got locked on the roof of the school he was attending with a wedge he thought he would need surgery to remove. Naruto shivered at the memory.

"Fine. Whens practice?" Naruto looked a little gloomy. He had hoped to play guitar but the violin would be cool too. Besides it will impress people to see a violin in a rock band which is uncommon. And even more impressed if it sounds good.

"Tomorrow and every third day after school, it's ok if you can't make it sometimes. So tomorrow bring your violin and we'll head to my house." Ryu stood and picked up his bag. Gaara did the same. As they were walking the bell rang. Naruto quickly stood and followed Ryu.

"Umm Ryu-Nii-Chan! I don't know how to get to any of my classes." Naruto said. Ryu rolled his eyes and put a hand out. Naruto understanding what he wanted gave him his schedule.

"We have mostly the same classes except for this next one and the one after lunch. Your next class is down the hall." He pointed to the right. "You take the first stairs you see up and then go down the hall to the left of the stairs and it should be the fifth or sixth door on the right." Ryu gave him back the paper. "Meet me back here after that class and I'll just lead you around ok?" Naruto nodded and started walking away.

"Thank you Ryu-Nii-Chan!" Ryu and Gaara started walking the other way as the brunet waved over his shoulder. He smirked. The blonde hadn't changed. Ryu always acted like a big brother to Naruto.

Naruto followed the simple instructions and found himself at the door to the class. He walked in and saw the teacher to be a woman with long black hair, red eyes, wearing a sand colored suit the skirt coming to just above her knees. She looked at him and waved a hand at him for him to come in. Naruto did and looked at all the people. 'This is going to be a long day.'

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

[Lunch]

Naruto was following Ryu to a tree where he apparently always met his friends. Sakura was with them for they ran into her in the cafeteria. They made it to the tree and there were about 11 sitting in front of the tree. Ryu sat down and Gaara sat next to him. Naruto and Sakura sat on the other Side of Ryu. Naruto recognized some of the people in the group from his classes but didn't know any of them. "Hey guys. This is my friend Naruto and his sister Sakura. Now introduce your selves." Ryu ordered.

"I'm Kiba." Spoke up the boy with light brown hair, brown eyes and one red mark on each cheek, he wore a black long sleeved jacket and black paints. "Ryu mentioned you. So you're our new violin player huh?" Naruto nodded.

"Shino." The next guy just said his name and nothing more. He was weird. You couldn't see his face. He wore a white jacket with the hood up, sunglasses, a black shirt with a wide neck hiding the bottom of his face and black jeans.

"I-I'm Hinata, its nice to meet you Naruto-Kun." This girl seemed pretty normal. She had long dark purple hair, white eyes; she wore a long sleeve purple shirt, and blue jeans.

"My name is Ino." A blonde said. She had long hair in a high pony tail, green eyes, and wore a short sleeve purple shirt, with a purple skirt.

The next guy sighed seeing it was his turn. "Shikamaru." He said. He had brown hair in a small pony tail, his eyes wore closed so Naruto couldn't see them, and he wore a simple out fit, black T-shirt with blue jeans.

"I'm Choui. Nice to meetcha." This guy was fat. He had light brown hair and eyes closed he was wearing a white T-shirt and brown shorts.

"My name is Neji. Welcome to our school." Said the next guy. He had long brown hair that was in a low pony tail; he had white eyes like Hinata, and wore a white button down shirt, and brown slacks.

"Hi I'm Tenten." This girl was another that seems a little strange but a little normal at the same time. She had brown hair in two Chinese buns, and brown eyes, she wore a white short sleeve Chinese style shirt with loose black pants.

"And I am Rock Lee! I welcome you to our ever so youthful school!" Naruto scooted away from that one and hid behind Sakura. This guy was a new level of weird. Black hair in the shape of a bowl, big round black eyes with very thick eyebrows, he wore a long sleeve shirt, and dark green pants.

"Wheres Sasuke?" Ryu asked. Ino shrugged.

"He should be here any minute." Once the girl finished her words a boy with blue hair as dark as the night sky,–almost black- black eyes that showed no emotion much like Gaara's, he wore a dark blue long sleeve button down shirt, and black pants.

"Sasuke–Nii!" Ryu smiled at the boy. Sasuke sat down next to Gaara and nodded to Ryu. "You're late." Ryu said as he let himself fall onto his back from his sitting position.

"Forgive me." Sasuke looked at Ryu. "The teacher needed to speak with me." Ryu waved a hand.

"It's cool." He then pointed at the two new people in the group. "This is Naruto and his big sister Sakura. If I'm correct Sakura is in one of your classes' right?" Sasuke nodded. Sakura blushed a little at how hansom the boy was. "I knew them before I moved here. So at least try to get along." He pulled out his lunch and sat up to eat it.

"Hey Ryu are you still training in karate?" Sakura asked before Naruto.

"Yup. I'm a 9th degree black now." Ryu said before stuffing his face with the food.

"I figured. I'm 9th too and we started at the same time." Naruto smiled at the boy. Ryu playfully punched Naruto's arm.

"Remember when we challenged each other?"

"Yeah. It was declared a tie because everyone that we would never stop fighting." Naruto and Ryu chuckled. "Want a rematch?" Ryu got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Your on!" He reached out his hand for the blonde. Naruto took it with his foxy grin. Gaara suddenly glared at Naruto. A shiver ran down the blonde's spine. Ryu continued to eat and ignored the red head. Ino attached to Ryu's arm and smiled at him.

"Ne Ryu-Kun why don't you have your fight tomorrow while we're waiting for Sasuke?" She asked. Ryu patted her head and returned her smile as she got a death glare from Gaara.

"That's probably the best time." He said before taking a bite out of his rise ball. Kiba pride Ino off Ryu's arm. Many members of the group laughed as Ino clung to Ryu.

"Geez, you're popular." Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Yup. Sasuke and I are two of the more popular guys here. I don't really care." Ryu took a sip of his drink.

"That guy?" Naruto pointed his thumb at the raven.

"Yeah. Ever sense he started coming here." Ryu stood and walked behind Sasuke. He ruffled the boy's hair with a grin. Sasuke shot a glare at him but it wasn't as bad as his normal one. "Oh come on Sasu-Chan, I'm just playing." Sasuke looked away and Ryu grinned as an idea popped into his head. He jumped over Sasuke's head and landed in the ravens lap. "Sasuke-Nii." Ryu said and went into his baby sister mode. [A.N. He has a Baby sister mode and a baby brother mode.] Sasuke Smirked and he picked Ryu up and off his lap.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?" He said. He then took a bite of his sandwich.

"That's what you get for glaring at me!" Ryu then started laughing when Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes. He went back to sitting in the same spot as before and ate some more.

"How do you guys know each other?" Tenten asked. Ryu looked at Naruto with a grin.

"We're childhood friends, I knew him before I moved here. We met in my first Karate class." Ryu said. Sakura showed confusion.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you tell us about you moving?" The pink head asked. Naruto looked at Ryu waiting for the answer.

Ryu's face paled and his grin fell to show sadness, his eyes started to water as a memory returned. He stood and turned away. "I-I'm full. I need to go take care of something for my teacher. Be seeing you." He then ran off before anyone could say anything. Ryu walked past a corner and stopped pushing his back against the wall. Tears fell from his eyes falling down his cheeks off his chin to the floor. He gritted his teeth and placed a hand to the left side of his face. "Okaa-san, Otou-San g-gomen(1)"

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Naru: And that is chapter one. Hope you guys liked it.

Sasuke: WTF just happened. WHY did I just smirk when your OC jumped in my lap!?

Naru: You'll find out in the next chapter.

Naruto: I thought this was SasuNaru!

Naru: It is.

Sakura: So I'm Naruto's sister and two years older?

Naru: Yes.

Sakura: Ok So my name is?

Naru: Uzumaki Sakura. You got your mom's last name sense she didn't take your dad's.

Sakura: I'm not sure how many people will like that.

Naru: They'll get over it.

Ryu: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(1)Teme, Bastard.

(2)Onii-Chan, Big brother

(3)Onee-Chan, Big sister

Sentences.

(1) Okaa-San, Otou-San g-gomen. Mom, Dad s-sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Its just when school started it got a little crazy. I'll update when I can but my professor is taking my computer away for awhile so I wont be able to update for even longer but I promise I will update this month (May). Thank for reading and all guys.

Naru~


End file.
